


Perkz Could Be Leaving G2 and Everything Is Worse

by fluffy58



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy58/pseuds/fluffy58
Summary: Perkz and Mikyx have a little heart to heart
Relationships: Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Perkz Could Be Leaving G2 and Everything Is Worse

**Author's Note:**

> The sheep and wolf refers to a story Perkz told on stream that possibly indicates there will be bad blood if/when he leaves G2

"Please don't go," Mihael whispered into the crook of his AD carry's neck, lips barely brushing skin. They laid together on the small bed  
"I don't really have a choice, you guys wanted me out." Luka sighed, "I am just a sheep after all." 

"You are not a sheep. You are more wolf than anyone I've met." Mihael pulled back slightly, gray eyes meeting green ones. "And I never wanted you out. You stood up for me through my wrist injuries. You wanted me before anyone else thought I was more than just a mediocre support." 

"Yeah, well, I also just wanted you, period." Luka teased before pulling the other man's body closer. Luka could feel his support smiling despite the situation. The room grew quiet again.

"I would never sell you out." Mihael said solemnly, "ever."  
"I know." 

They laid there in silence, with no words left to say. A young Croatian boy and a young Slovenian boy; two parts of a botlane, two halves a whole, two lovers about to separated by an ocean and then some.


End file.
